


Valeri's First Egg Session

by Flipside (A2J)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Oviposition, Vaginal Fingering, flaaffy - Freeform, goodra - Freeform, hiddenvalley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2J/pseuds/Flipside
Summary: Valeri the flaaffy has just gotten her first job as an egg producer for the silver goodra, Dorian!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Valeri's First Egg Session

_Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo owns pokemon. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story. This story is a work of pure fiction._

_Claims: All of the characters depicted here are consenting adults. Or shown to have some level of human sentience._

**Valeri's First Egg Session**

It was a beautiful sunny morning, the light trickling through the leaves of the full green trees above. You could hear birds in the distance and the wind dancing with the leaves. Not too warm, not too cool, the large meadow-like opening in Dorian Goodra’s woods looked like an idyllic paradise. 3-4 fluffy grass beds tucked into their own corners to give anyone privacy if they wanted. A small water feature that bubbled down some rocks into a clear pool before streaming away into the orchard.

The only occupant today was a young flaaffy gal named Valeri. It was her first day on the job and the first half had been like a dream. A soft and wonderful evening all alone with the biggest Goodra stud Valeri’s ever seen? Her heart still raced just thinking of it. However after a long night of sexual activities, the outcome was clear and apparent was her very enlarged belly.

Seems pokemon eggs take very little time to develop inside of the pokemon and spend more of their nurturing time in the egg outside of the body. Because of this quick turn around the pokemon in the Hidden Valley have made themselves a market for various pokemon eggs. A large silver goodra named Dorian handles a large portion of the market with his own goods like qualot berries, alcoholic beverages, and even more famously his silver eggs. He makes sure to bring on different girls to breed with to get similar yet incredibly different flavors of eggs for most pokemon to devour!

Thanks to such a prominent market, the young miss Valeri has her first job. An egg breeder for Mr. Dorian! With Valeri’s recent evolution into a flaaffy, she found some new confidence to approach Mr. Dorian about the job. One quick look at her powder pink self and she was instantly hired!

However right about now she was questioning her choices. The pressure growing inside her was uncomfortable before, but now it was nearly unbearable. She shifted in her fluffy grass bed and groaned, unable to find a comfortable spot. Maybe some cool water would help? Everything felt so hot and fuzzy even though she was in the comfort of the shade. Trying to gently roll herself upright she struggled side to side, the full roundness of her belly made her look rather cartoonish. She was so glad Mr. Dorian wasn’t here to witness her in such a state. With a heft grunt she used her tail to push and balance herself onto her hooves. 

Finally success as she found her balance. Even just walking seemed to be a bit of a struggle, not being able to see her hooves and all. One, two, three steps and she cringes in the middle of closed in meadow. Her belly gurgled and clenched. Leaning over to breathe and rub small circles on the sides of her belly, “Hush now… We’re just getting a drink of water. We can do that, right?” She whispered and tried to stand up straight again. The moment she took another breath she gasped and clenched her belly again. Everything felt so hot and.. Wet? Did she make it over to the stream? The water shouldn’t be warm though… She opened her eyes and realized she was still crouching in the middle of the meadow. “Ohhh…” She murmured again and clenched her belly. Valeri was starting to get a bit scared. This was her very first time laying eggs herself, her sisters and mother had given her advice but they all seemed to have delighted in it. Perhaps it is different when one is laying eggs to bear as children. These eggs however were only being made to be eaten, was this struggle worth that?

Valeri balanced on her tail again and panted looking down at the ground past her enormous belly, the grass was very wet and dripping fast her hooves. Was this it? Was it really happening right now? She squeezed her eyes tight and sucked in a breath inching her legs apart. They needed to be stretched, she could feel her body cramping up. “Oh no…” She whispered again and whimpered.

“Are you alright, sugar?” A deep silky voice called out to her, nearly making the flaaffy jump. Pulling some low tree branches from his way, the silver goodra pulled himself into the small meadow opening he made for his guests. “I was hoping to make it back before you started, I remembered you mentioned this was your first time laying eggs, so I wanted to be of any assistance.” He said with a charming smile walking over to the hunched over flaaffy. Clearly he made it just in the nick of time, she hadn’t even laid the first one yet to his delight.

Valeri’s flushed face lit up as she looked up to him towering over her, “O-oh!!! Mr. Dorian tha-that’s alright. I’m fi-fiiiiiiiine---ahh!” She clenched again and curled over gripping her trembling belly. She felt a cool hand gently cup her shoulder and she let out a shuddering breath.

“Shhh, shhh, I’ve got you now sugar. Let’s see if I can help.” He smiled at her and very gently scooped up her small round body into his arms and squishy yet firm chest. Valeri panted and snuggled her face up against the cool silky texture of the goodra’s chest and neck. She felt him chuckle as her hot breath brushed against his throat. It was only a moment longer before he sat them both down next to the pool of water. He moved her down from his arms to rest against his large belly and prop her legs against his thighs. He brought his hands back up to her shoulders and caressed her leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “It’s alright now, I’m here.” He said against her fluffy head, nuzzling her gently to not to get too much slime in her fluff.

Valeri trembled at his touch, the gentle upright position helped her body relax and the softness of his belly was a perfect place to rest her weary head. He felt so cool to her rosy cheeks, she couldn’t help but snuggle against them. Looking up at him, Val could see him smiling down at her. She smiled back, the wave of anxiety pulling away finally at last in his arms. He reached down her body to her comically large belly and began to rub the sides gently. “Oh.. Ohhh that feels nice…” She said in a soft voice. 

He lowered his head to kiss her forehead. “You feel nice too, sugar.” He said with silky intent, his fingers rubbing the puffy flesh. Her nipples perked and hardened from the sensations of her body working itself out. He took advantage to rub his palms across her belly and his fingertips around her around her nipples. Valeri gasped under his touch and her belly quivered in delight. He continued to massage and pay special attention to each nipple until they were all pert and responsive. He had the little lamb practically melting beneath him as she panted. Her parted legs drooled in delight and urgency as she flinched and clenched up again. “Now, now, I just need you to breathe darling. Big breath in and slowly let go.” The flaaffy followed instruction and began to relax under him, “Let’s just see where you’re at.” He said letting her watch his hand tickle past her lowest nipples to her thighs. Brushing his fingers against the puffy pussy lips he smiled against her head, “Oh that’s lovely darling. It’s almost there.” He murmured calmly to her and began to pet his fingers up and down her quivering sex. “Now push sugar, go on.” He kissed her head again and felt her strain in his arms. Her feet braced against his thighs and sucking in a hard breath she pushed. Her pussy trembled and puckered open, with each shaky breath the flaaffy drew she was able to push a little bit more. The entire tip of the egg had crowned beneath Dorian’s fingers. “Good girl, good girl.” He cooed raising his fingers to the juicy wet button squeezed above that beautiful egg.

Valeri gasped as his fingers rubbed her clit, the jolt suckled the egg back inside of her making her groan in protest. Still his fingers danced and tickled her pussy lips making her protests turn to delighted moans. The pressure of her stomach made everything so sensitive she thought her mind would melt. She heard him whisper into her ear to push again and she took a deep breath. You can do this Val, you got this. She thought bravely and tried to push again.

The sensations of his fingers playing with her clit as it squished away to make room for her egg was making her head feel like it was above the clouds. The stomach pains and cramping all seemed so far away. Instead all she could feel was the hot rush between her legs and his other cool hand squeezing her nipples. Like her head was soaking in warm water as the egg neared. It opened her up so wide she could feel sparks, like stars bursting before her eyes. A wet popping moment and a lovely silver egg plopped onto the soaking grass beneath. She could feel the warm orb resting against her tail.

Dorain leaned over her and picked up the egg and offered it to her, “Look at that sugar, your first egg. Just as beautiful as you.” He leaned his head down again to kiss the top of her head.

Valeri flushed and took the egg from his free hand. It was hard to concentrate with his other hand keeping busy between her legs. Once the egg had been laid he had reached down further to massage her mound. Fingers adding much needed pressure to the sore muscles below. “Mmm.. Mr. Dorian, t-thank you” she panted between words, “For the help. This is.. Ha… ha! Is.. isn’t so scary, haaa!!” She squealed as he plunged a couple of fingers into her pussy. He rubbed the walls making her struggle and squirm against his chest. She almost dropped the egg before he took it from her and gently set it down where she could see it.

“Shh, shh. Work’s not over just yet darling.” Dorian chuckled, going back to work of massaging her belly. Just beneath the soft fur and skin, he could feel those eggs inside of her shifting and moving. Eager to come out with only a little bit of coaxing. It wasn’t long before she cried out, a little pinch of her breasts and she squirted out in joy. Dorian grinned at his achievement, still he could feel her riding the waves of pleasure with his fingers inside of her. The way her walls rippled all around him, clinging and suckling. He raised his brows with he felt the slick shell bump his tips, “Look at you, working so hard my little lamb.” He cooed pulling his hand wet and free of her pussy. To let her enjoy the moment of climax with the help of her eggs.

Val let her jaw hang open to breathe better. Drool dripping down the side of her chin, she couldn’t focus on that right now. The fire in her belly was just too intense! She couldn’t think, she almost couldn’t breathe! Her orgasm caught and choked on the crowning of her next egg. The way it pulled her open, her pussy couldn’t help but suckle at it. So much it almost slid back in. Only with Mr. Dorian’s reminders to push and belly petting she managed to push it feel. “Haaa..” She gasped and panted relaxing against his cool belly, “Oh gosh… Dorian, I don’t.. I don’t know if I can keep going. Ohh..” She moaned as his hands went back to work between her legs. Pulling her lips open and massaging them intently.

“You can do it, only a couple left.” Dorian answered her again before plunging his fingers into her, pumping them like he had the night before with his cock. It quickened her breath and stiffened her tail against his junk. She was too far up his belly, with in her reclined position he couldn’t see the boner he had been building up while working with her. Still he ignored it and put all of his attention on her and her comfort.

Her tail wagging side to side, shifting for comfort felt a cool nudge sliding across it. It was a familiar feeling from the day before when Mr. Dorian and her had relations. In her wriggling she slid her back down against his belly, the cool hardened member sliding up her tail. Val let out a shaky exhale as his cock grazed her cheeks and brushed the base of her tail. “Mmm..”

Dorian was intrigued to keep watching, but couldn’t resist giving her a little nudge below, his smooth gooey cock sliding across her hot nether regions. The little flaaffy opened her legs even wider and brushed her ass down on the head of his cock making him suck in a sharp breath. “Careful little lamb, I won’t be able to resist you if you keep that up.” He licked his muzzle and kneaded her nipples as she bumped and ground against him.

Val could barely hear him, his voice was so far away at the moment. All she wanted was that nice cool relief, a refreshing drink. “HA!!” She yipped as her foot slipped, she barely had fallen at all but the poking and nudging seemed to have found purchase in her back end. She could feel the dragon beneath her shudder and buck his hips ever so gently, nudging himself deeper and deeper inside of her. “Oh my arceus, Haaa.. OHhh..!!” She moaned and cried out as his cock buried itself into her tight ass. The deeper he went, the easier her egg popped right out at their feet with the others. Valeri was a quivering mess on top of him. His hands on both sides of her belly to keep her steady as he rolled his hips gently beneath her, his cock sliding smoothly in and out of her. 

“Ohhh sugar, you feel so good. I can feel inside of you, darling you’re working so hard.” He panted trying to keep a calm rhythm, letting the flaaffy savor every clench and squirt. Dorian thrust himself into ass and felt her gasp and jump. The way she moved on top of him made him grin ear to ear. He leaned his head down to nibble at her ears and feel her feverish heat against his snout. It radiated off of her as her body prepared itself for the last egg. Her belly shivered beneath his fingers as he stroked her. “You got this sugar, just push…” He whispered into her ear before sliding his tongue across it. 

Valeri didn’t take much more coaxing, he even slowed his pumping inside of her and let himself gently rest inside of her. Feeling every muscle pull and tug the egg into position. Her ass would tighten and suckle his hardened gooey cock. Each contraction causing her to clench down on his member and they hissed together. His hand found it’s way between her legs again and began to massage her clit in small circles. Panting and grunting, Val squeezes out the last egg in lovely squirting display. There isn’t another moment to catch her breath, one hand on her hip to steady her, the other dancing on her clit, and the dragon begins to pump into her again making her cry out. She raises her hands to her face as if to cover her shameful panting as he begins to plow into her ass with little trouble. With hazy blue eyes Val looks up at the silver goodra towering over her, he is watching her so intently and with a smile. She can’t help but smile back up at him as tears overwhelm her eyes. He leans in and kisses Val. She freezes and her heart pounds. Apparently that was the last bit of stim Dorian needed as he thrust hard into her and pumped his full load into her ass. She could feel the cool temperature of his spunk easing it’s way inside her with cooling relief. Dorian spends the next moment or two just gently kissing her. His tongue not even being intrusive and pushing its way in, instead inviting her to open up. To come and play with him. She gladly accepted his offer and kissed him deeply.

She felt less pressure below as his cock softened back into it’s goo-like state, mixing with the cum inside of her. It wasn’t quite like pulling out, but instead she could feel her ass dripping from the cool goo as it ran down her cheeks much to her delight. “Mr. Dorian… Tha..thank you.” She panted, still trying to catch her breath.

The silver goodra reclined and let out a hearty chuckle that shifted the flaaffy on his belly. “Miss Valeri, I think I’m the one who should be thanking you. What a lovely batch of eggs, you did very well for your first time.” He reached up with his hand to pet her fluff on her shoulders. His thumb rubbing small circles in her tense and tired muscles. “Do you think you’d like to keep the job now that you had a trial run?”

Valeri blinked and looked up at him with a tired but sparkling smile, “Mr. Dorian I would love too.”

**Author's Note:**

> EGS EGGS EGGGGGSS :0


End file.
